Don't leave me
by Maewan
Summary: Sherlock se fait passer pour mort depuis plusieurs mois déjà, sur le point de revenir, il reçoit un appel de Molly et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demande si ses décisions sont toujours les plus Brillantes. JohnLock, DeathCharacter.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois ci je suis de retour avec un OS en rapport avec la série "Sherlock". L'idée m'est venue à cause d'une image Tumblr... une image terrible quand on y pense. Enfin, ça a donné ce petit texte qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire. Bonne journée à tous! Oh et si vous le voulez, je pourrais faire de cet OS un TS, pour faire le point de vue de John, son état d'esprit avant ce qu'il se passe ici.

* * *

Dans un appartement, une sonnerie se fit entendre au cœur de la nuit. Il était midi et demi, rien que cet appel pourtant mettait la puce à l'oreille du brun, jamais Molly ne l'appellerai sans raison. Quelque chose s'était passé... Quelque chose de grave sans doute. Quand il décrochait, avant même de prendre la parole, il entendit les sirènes d'ambulance, plusieurs paroles frénétiques qui n'avaient aucun sens en ce instant, elle appelait de l'hôpital.

« Molly. »

Un hoquet se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Pas de ces hoquets qui vous prennent parfois, son oreille avisée reconnaissait là un sanglot.

« Il est mort, Sherlock, nous l'avons trouvé ce matin dans son appartement. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Il a laissé un mot : ''_Tu ne reviendra pas, alors je viens à toi... John._'' »

Dans toute ses théories sur la réaction de John, il avait pensé à tout. La colère, la rage pure même, une légère dépression sans doute, une rechute dans son syndrome post-traumatique, un repli sur sois, assurément un violent coups de poing en plein visage quand il serait revenu sur les devants de la scène. Oui, son esprit génial avait pensé à tout mais... John était fort... John était un soldat, il était mathématiquement impossible qu'il fasse cela. Pourtant la vérité était là, Molly ne pouvait pas mentir.

Qu'était cette douleur qui montait en lui en même temps que son portable s'écrasait au sol ? Pour lui, qui était si insensible avait cette irrépressible envie de pleurer ? Ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis son enfance... voir même au delà. Il devait le voir... il ne pouvait le croire... dans l'entrée de son appartement il prenait son long manteau noir, cette casquette horrible qu'un jour John lui avait offert. Il courrait, il courrait à travers les rues de Londres. Encore quelques jours et il serait revenu dans la vie de son ami, encore quelques mètres et il allait avoir la preuve irréfutable de la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il allait avoir sa plus grande peur sous les yeux, la mort d'un être cher, la mort de la seule personne qu'il ne voulait voir mourir avant lui. John Watson, le John... Son John. Celui à qui il n'avait pas encore tout dit, celui à qui il avait fait croire le pire, qu'il était un menteur, un manipulateur, un traître... celui pour qui il s'était fait passer pour mort, le seul pour qui il était prêt à disparaître.

Dans la morgue de l'hôpital, la scène avait une incroyable impression de déjà vu. La dernière fois, il était sur la table l'espace d'un instant, pour donner le change à ses proches... maintenant la scène avait un goût amer. John était là, un impact net de part et d'autre de son crane... il avait été lavé, il était couvert d'un drap. Molly n'était pas là. Il était seul.

« John je suis tellement désolé... » soufflait-il, sa main serrée sur celle inerte de l'homme étendu. « Je...Je t'aime. »

* * *

Et voilà! Alors vous avez le droit de me détester, de donner une petite pièce à l'auteur (sous forme de review) et donc... peut-être à bientôt, si je venais à poster le point de vue de John.


	2. Don't Leave me John's POV

_Aller... Juste parce qu'en fait j'adore fait ma Moffat à détruire tout les sentiments que nous avons à l'égard des personnages... Je vais faire un chapitre du point de vue de John, juste avant que ce cher docteur ne meure. Oui oui je sais, je vais me faire détester autant que Moffat l'ait déjà si je continue. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai le même sentiment envers-moi... En tant que fan de Johnlock en plus... Enfin bref, bonne lecture et … bon courage !_ ***sourire sadique***

La porte claquait. Aujourd'hui encore le docteur Watson revenait dans son vieil appartement, pas celui qu'il avait autrefois partagé avec Sherlock... il n'avait plus remis les pieds au 221B Baker Street depuis le départ du détective consultant vers l'au-delà. C'était bien trop dur. Mais un rituel s'était inscrit dans sa survie depuis, tout les jeudi il se rendait au cimetière, devant la stèle noire de son ami – son amant en rêve – et lui parlait durant de longues heures.

Plus d'une fois il avait pensé voir une silhouette au loin, une forme longiligne avec cette casquette ridicule – dixit Sherlock – avant de tourner le dos et disparaître. Trois fois il l'avait poursuivie, trois fois, il avait été contraint de voir que ce n'était que son imagination. Sherlock était mort. Mycroft avait raison, Molly avait raison... Madame Hudson également. Sa psychologue lui avait dit de reprendre sa vie, de laisser Sherlock en paix et ne pas rester dans le passé. Il avait essayé bien entendu, il avait tout essayé. Il cherchait encore alors qu'il était là, devant son bureau un stylo à la main, une feuille devant lui qui se noircissait peu à peu au fil de ses mots, des ses pensées.

Son rituel se terminerait aujourd'hui, il l'avait déjà modifié en début d'après midi. Comme chaque jeudi, hasard ou non, il pleuvait. En quittant le cimetière il avait marché, sous la pluie et à l'aide sa canne, pendant de longues heures avant de passer devant son épicier. L'homme lui fit un large sourire, son sac de course hebdomadaire à la main. Cette fois pourtant, il ne le prit pas, refusa ce dernier d'un signe de la main. L'épicier avait hausser les épaules. Après tout, le bon docteur avait sans doute quelques restes de la semaine passée. De loin, il lui souhaita la bonne journée. John eu un sourire en entendant cela, pouvait-on parler d'une bonne journée ? Sans doute oui. Peut-être.

L'instant suivant, il avait été saluer son ancienne logeuse et prendre le thé avec elle. La pauvre femme vivait seule depuis la mort de son insupportable locataire, elle en venait à regretter les expériences, le violon ou les coups de feu à trois heures du matin. Parfois, quand elle ouvrait le frigidaire, elle espérait y trouver un cadavre et pouvoir hurler _« SHERLOCK ! Dois-je vous rappeler que ce réfrigérateur est réservé à la __**nourriture **__! »_, ce dernier lui répondrait alors_ « mais madame, ce corps est un amas de viande. »_... en repartant de chez la vieille femme, le docteur avait le cœur lourd. Parler de Sherlock lui faisait toujours cet effet.

Maintenant il était là, il venait de faire cette simple note et sa main venait de quitter le stylo pour attraper son pistolet. Celui avec lequel il avait sauvé le détective lors de leur rencontre, quand ce fou avait tenté de le tuer avec une pilule. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours nié, il avait bien tiré ce coups. Il savait aussi que Sherlock savait qu'il était présent. Après avoir sauvé la vie de son ami, l'arme allait l'aider à le retrouver, après des mois de luttes contre ses démons, des mois de soutient de ses proches, de Mycroft en personne... de la douce Molly qui lui affirmait que tout irait bien, que Sherlock n'était pas si loin, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Qu'il était toujours là à veiller sur lui. Pas assez prêt pour lui, le voile fin de la vie les séparaient.

Sans trembler, la main sure... le canon de l'arme se posait contre la tempe du docteur. Certains se manquaient parfois mais lui, il était médecin et connaissait la trajectoire précise de l'arme pour ne pas survivre. L'impact serait net. Il avait choisi son heure, minuit pile... l'heure où ses cauchemars frappaient toujours. L'heure la plus sombre. Sombre comme le manteau de Sherlock, comme la chevelure de Sherlock, comme l'âme de Sherlock.

Une dernière image, la photo du détective, posée sur son bureau. Une dernière pensée, il allait revoir Sherlock. Un dernier souffle, un souffle qui disait _« je t'aime...j'arrive. » _Un coups. Un seul dans la nuit noire. Aucune douleur, une seule chute. Quelques gouttes de sang sur un message, le dernier de sa main. Le docteur John Watson, ancien militaire, homme aimé et aimant dans le secret, venait de s'éteindre.

* * *

**_*arrive sur la pointe des pieds* Alors...? Votre avis mesdames et messieurs? Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vos sentiments. J'ai écris ça en cours, sur fond de seconde guerre mondiale en plus... bon en fait ça n'excuse rien.. J'avais juste envie de l'écrire. Cette fois promis, il n'y aura pas de suite. à très vite j'espère!_**


End file.
